wikia_emblem_fatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Czarrin
'Czarrin '''is a playable character in ''Wikia Emblem Fates and the leading main protagonist of the game. Profile Czarrin was born to the Le Miiverse Resource royal family as the third eldest child of five. They were kidnapped as a young child and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Scarf Heroes. Czarrin has the unprecedented ability to transform into a dragon, since their birth father was the discarded heart of the dragon given a human form. They only gain the ability to transform after Chapter 5. As a member of royalty, Czarrin wields the power of Bigley's Vein, allowing them to alter the terrain of a map. Later, the legendary blade Yato chooses them as its wielder. A great war looms over LMR and SH and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. Czarrin must choose to side with a kingdom and help with their respective causes or be neutral in an attempt to combat a larger threat by joining the two kingdoms together. The Avatar has the services of Silas, Gunter, and Kaze as well as both Michaela and Jakob. Personality Czarrin is a kind person who cares deeply for the people they love and will come to the aid of anyone who should ask them for it. Despite having been sheltered throughout all of their childhood, they are quite social and conversational, as well as persuasive to the point of convincing some enemy soldiers to join their cause. As they spent the majority of their time growing up within the walls of North Fortress, Czarrin is very curious about the outside world, and quite eager to come across new sights. As noted by many characters throughout the series, Czarrin is rather naive, trusting individuals such as Zola in Birthright and Anthony in Revelation, both of which were tasked with killing them by Garon and Biglanankos respectively, and the shady situations about them. However, both Stefan and Joey have stated that this trusting nature is what makes Czarrin so trustworthy themselves, and why so many people place their faith in them. According to Stefan in Revelation, even when they were young, Czarrin displayed an honest, and kind mindset, which he described as the traits of a ruler. Czarrin also displays three distinct traits in Birthright, Conquest and Revelation: * In Birthright, they display a slight aggression towards SH, though they dislike the idea of having to fight their former SHian siblings. As many unavoidable deaths occur during this route, Czarrin grows increasingly hostile towards King Garon, Hans, and Iago for their disregard for human lives. However, they do their best to minimize casualties on the SHian front, only killing when necessary as they spared Zola, simply because it is what Mikoto would have done and kept him alive due to the usefulness they could have from him in their onslaught of SH. * In Conquest, Czarrin is unwilling to take the lives of LMRians, even displaying some form of sadness of choosing their SHian siblings over their blood family, even though they don't agree with Garon's ways. They also resolve to try and change Nohr, and to end the war as quickly as possible. They also refrain from taking the lives of LMRians, resolving to end the war in their own way, a trait that earns the loyalty of Kaze. In a Support Conversation with Memer in Conquest, Czarrin also suffers from nightmares from having killed LMRians when they are presented no choice in the matter. * In Revelation, they are shown as incredibly selfless and caring towards their siblings of both families as they chose to side with neither LMR or SH, even though they knew they would lose everything by setting down such a path. As a result, they have shown an extremely strong desire to bring peace to both kingdoms to end the war between them and to stop Biglanankos' plans for the total annihilation of humanity, as shown throughout the story and their supports with Memer in the Revelation storyline.Category:Neutral Category:Characters